1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a high voltage power supply for a cathode ray tube display apparatus, and more particularly to a high voltage power supply for generating an anode electrode voltage for a cathode ray tube (CRT).
2. Related Art
In a cathode ray tube display apparatus, an acceleration voltage or anode voltage for a cathode ray tube is generated in the horizontal circuit using a flyback transformer. As described in more detail below, high voltage generation circuits are typically employed with the horizontal circuit of cathode ray tube display monitors. Such high voltage generation circuits are typically burdened by various disadvantages.
For example, as also described below, an undesirable increase in the temperature of components of the high voltage generation circuit often results from its operation. In addition, such high voltage generation circuits are typically provided with separate voltage controllers, and this increases the size of the horizontal circuit, as well as its manufacturing cost. Furthermore, when such high voltage generation circuitry is employed in a wide horizontal frequency range, the voltage controller is implemented by a series regulator, but this requires high power consumption.
I have noticed that contemporary designs in the art fail to provide a high voltage generation circuit that is not burdened by increase in temperature in components during operation, and which is also characterized by minimization of size and manufacturing cost, as well as minimization of power consumption.